


Computer issues

by moonmirroir



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Computers, Cute, M/M, ahh i cant write, birthday fic for my moirail, gahh you two, i cant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmirroir/pseuds/moonmirroir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan's computer stops working.<br/>Sollux helps.<br/>EriSol being cutie pies<br/>Birthday fic for my moirail</p><p>EDIT: I noticed the word count was close to 413, so i edited it until it was =3=</p><p>EDIT: unDeleterious gave me some tips. I've fixed all the ...'s and I think all the troll quirks. I still need to work on the tenses but I'm not sure what to do. If anyone wants to help I'd greatly appreciate it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Computer issues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cartunegirl56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartunegirl56/gifts).



“Sol!”

Ugg, not again! Eridan had been bothering him almost every single day for 12 straight days. It was driving him crazy.

“Sol seriously! Come help me!”

Do not give in, do not give in, do not giv-

“Sol..please?”

Fuck. 

“...comiing fii2hbreath...geez...”  
“Hurry up Sol! It’s vvery important!”  
“What the friick diid you do anyway2?”

He stood up and glanced around the lab. ED was in the corner of the lab sitting in front of his computer staring pathetically at him. God he was so annoying.

“My computer broke!”  
“You mean you broke your 2tupiid computer”  
“..no”  
“Of cour2e not. What diid you do to iit anyway2?”  
“I...I might havve been on a questionable..ehm.. site”  
“What wa2 that?”  
“…”  
“ED were you looking at porn?”  
“Sol!”  
“Eheh heh. 2o that’2 a ye2?”  
“Shut up and fix it!”  
“Fiine, fiine.”

ED has no clue when it comes to computers and had to be the most computer illiterate troll that he knew.  
He stepped around the back of the computer to turn it off and back on.

“Iit looks liike thii2 ought to bee an ea2y fiix.”

The seadweller frowned and rocked on his heels.

“Is that seariously all you havve to do?”  
“Pretty 2ure. Ii’ve fiixed thii2 problem enough tiime2. Thii2 usually work2”  
“Wwhat do you mean you’vve fixed it before? Do you evven watch…you know...”

He was seriously thinking about just leaving then and there, but you had to admit, the avoiding of the word was kinda cute. Wait cute?

“Ii meant the 2creen freeziing 2tupiid.”  
“Oh. That’s wwhat I meant too!”  
“2ave iit.”

He powered up the computer again, and tapped his fingers absently on the desk as the main screen loaded.

“Your computer really doe2 2uck”  
“It doesn’t take that long to load! There it goes!”

He tapped through the welcome screen and entered the password to Eridan’s account

“2exy fii2h? Really?”  
“Oh shut up! Howw did you knoww my password anywways?!”  
“ Magiic”

He wriggled the mouse around to make sure the screen wouldn’t freeze again.

“Look2 liike iit’2 good.”  
“Thanks Sol..”  
“2ure whatever”

He started to walk away as the other troll plopped back onto the computer chair.

“Hey ED?”  
“Wwhat?”  
“Ii knew iit becau2e iit wa2 my name, obviiou2ly. Ii mean what el2e would iit be?”

He continued back to his seat as ED stared at him in surprise.

“Ii thiink iif you looked at my computer you’d fiind you'd be able to get in a2 well”


End file.
